My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Sasha Bacardi
Summary: Another boarding pass, another gate, another airport .. No words can do justice to describe the way you feel but each time you come back, it's like falling in love again.
1. Chapter 1

_My Missing Puzzle Piece_

Here you are again. Another town, another checkin, another gate, another boarding pass.

It is familiar to you, always on the road – or flying to be exact- but recently you can't shake that feeling that you leave a part of you in every step you take.

You've always had that need to travel, try to find your missing puzzle piece, discover other places, meet new people and enjoy every second you have abroad. For as long as you can remember that what you've always wanted. What defined the way you live, you feel, you breathe.

Since high school and college ended you left all the drama behind you, never looking back. You promised yourself not to do those same mistakes again. You left the burden of the perfect image you tried to build, this same image that you never find yourself fit in. Just a look in the mirror and you knew that the little girl who desperately wanted to bring attention to her is not who you are anymore.

So it all began like this, one morning you woke up and felt all the weight you had on your shoulders go away. You packed your stuff, went to the airport and kept waiting for the first flight to be announced. That's it, that itch that you needed to scracth went out of the window, the air didn't feel like burning your lungs anymore, your body didn't feel heavy anymore, your heart was beating again. The adrenaline of the unknown, the adventure was taking the lead of your path, it began your motto, the guide of your soul.

So for 5 years and more, you traveled, met people and discovered places that you thought you would only see in books or movies. You grew up little by little and enjoyed every moment of it. It was easy, it was a light way of living. Living day by day and working here and there but always helping people around.

So here you are again, leaving a country where you spent a few months living there and helping people you met, from little things like give a hand with the shop, give classes to kids or help rebuild a house destroyed by the paw of the excessive desire for power from a small crooked politician desperate for magnitude. With those experiences, you've learnt that money only makes you greedy but that the things we get in life can make us a living, the things we give to people can make a life. You don't help others to have something in return, you're far from the way your father behave, your goal is to find happiness not drown yourself with futile things.

So here you are again, waiting for your flight to be announced, remembering the things you've done and wondering if you will be able to give as much news to the people you met as you can. Over those years, you only kept contact with a few people, only one constant in your life bugging you to give more than one mail or snapchat per month : the fiery latina that you hated but grew to love during your odd long relationship. But still, you're not good with all the 'give news, what about you ?'. It's a shame you know because you'd like to know what became the nice guy that let you live in his house for 3 months or where the cute English girl, who bought you a drink in London just to be friendly – no pun intended- because she saw you had a rough day, is. Or what that nice Polish couple who helped you during your stay is doing next : travel around ? find a job ? get married ? All those questions that you know you had to take care of and take time to ask.

Daydreaming about all the laughs, parties, meals, heart to heart confessions that you made with all those people around the world brings a smile on your face and also makes you wonder if you'll be home soon.

Yes, all those things are familiar to you but this feeling that you can't shake ? It's new. You try to remember when you cross the line between the fact that 'when you are home you want out' to 'you're away and you'd be lying saying that you don't miss home'. You traveled a lot and right now it all seems that you reach an end to your runaway. You still want to move and help other people and discover all those cultures but right now ? Right now as you are going to take your seat in that flight you only want to know if the beauty tanned skin girl would be at the other side of the gates, waiting for you to come home.

It's weird to finally pin what that feeling is, give it a name. It's not that shocking because deep down, you know that she was always by your side, keeping track on you, making you smile with her salacious jokes and her grumpy attitude. Yes, as far as you are from one another, she kinda still seem right next to you. She's not so far indeed, caring her in your heart.

You know you should take some rest but your thoughts are all over the place. She always tells you 'I'm not your freaking driver Fabray, you can bring your ass over home by yourself', despite her big mouth, she's always at the other side, waiting for you. She might feign to be blase but by looking her in the eye, you know she'd rather be here than anywhere else. And it warms your heart. You let your mind wander to the premises of your romantical soul and can't help but feel like your return has nothing to be ashamed compared to the grand Hollywood gesture or when a soldier comes back to his lover, because all in all, it's that much special to you and you wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

When the plane will land you know that you'll have a bright smile on your face and heart pounding against your chest.

You've crossed a lot of oceans, seas, mountains, boarders and you've watched many maps in your life but as you see her again, after all these months, the only thing that you can assure knowing more than the back of your hand are the curves of her body, each part of skin that you cherished and mapped in your head. Her smirk, her big chesnut eyes, her dark locks and that smocky voice that sends shivers through your entire body and shoots heat to your core, you love them way too much.

You'll land and you know that once you'll find her in the middle of the crowd everything will fade around you. Traveling might have been the way you lived and breathed but Santana is your oxygen, undeniably so. You might feel light and free when you're up for a new mission but in her arms, you're alive. No words can do justice to describe the way you feel but each time you come back, it's like falling in love again.

She gonna tell you that she missed you and you'll answer that you did miss her too. Her perfume and the way she'll hug you will sweep you off of your feet. You're a goner for those moments.

It's been a long time abroad and that feeling has been stronger and stronger over the months, you know that it's finally time to admit your feelings, you stopped chasing someone who was chasing someone else, you're done dancing around your feelings for the beautiful girl waiting at the airport each time you decide to come home, she's no more in a relationship she thought was forever with your blue eyed blonde bubbly friend. You've crossed the world, you're a grown up and feel damn well in your shoes now, the pink haired rebel and perfect Yale A-student are in the past, you're the happiest you've ever been, the only thing that you need is for her to be a whole part in your life.

In a few hours the thousand miles apart will be gone, you'll be in front of your missing puzzle piece. You'll take a chance by pouring your heart to the one and only Santana Lopez.

And finally, Finally you'll be complete …


	2. Chapter 2 - Landing

2.

As the plane was landing you could feel your heart beating so fast and jumping to your throat, you knew it was nothing related to the landing itself but more of the fact that in a few minutes you'll be able to finally see Santana. Your nerves were getting to you and the fear was building little by little.

It was finally time to express your feelings and see where it will lead you, hopefully to something brighter than what your thoughts were imagining. The 'What ifs' were floating in your mind and began to make you feel nauseous.

As the plane hit the ground your lungs contracted even though it was not from a sudden lack of oxygen because lets face it, Santana is your oxygen but damn is it hard to come from admitting it to actually living it.

Santana is both like ice and fire, she jumps from being grumpy to cute, cold to passionate in a blink of an eye but you know that it's something that attracts you more than exasperates you. It may have irritated you in the past but was it really because you couldn't stand the roller coaster that are the moods of the brunette ? Not so sure … you wouldn't stake your life on it.

You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't notice the plane was almost empty and a stewart was lightly taping on your shoulder with a small smile, letting you know that it was time to leave, time to face the inevitable : Santana.

You thought about it over and over again, coming to the conclusion of admitting your feelings, yes you couldn't wait any longer but boy was it stressful to take each step towards her, to be in a blur and feel lost like you didn't feel in a long time !

You caught up with the other passengers waiting for their luggages and while watching the items roll around waiting to be picked, you wonder if you were anything like them, always around Santana and keep on having your paths intertwined in some ways but never realising what it meant. Would she have picked you if you had open your eyes earlier ? Would she have chosen you over Brittany ? Would you have this rocky road as a past ? Too many questions with no answer at the end.

Your bag showed up and you quickly got it, threw it over your shoulder and scrolled through the crowd of passengers just to find the one face that you're craving to see.

You've spend a huge amount of time trying to define yourself, to grow stronger. You've seen a lot during your journeys, you've seen a lot of suffering, a lot of beauty and wonder. You've collected a series of moment that have happened and made you realise that what keeps people alive more than blood and oxygen is hope. That's what you kept on reminding yourself when you reached the huge doors of the next area, what's the meaning of your return and all those hours used to realize and admit your feelings if, at the end, you don't even try ?

You passed the doors and you're met with a lot of people expecting to see their beloved family, long distance relationship, old friends …, you managed to push through them and kept on looking around just to see if _**She**_ is here.

From afar you could see couples hugging, kids smiling and heard nothing of their laughter or sweet words, just the beating of your heart with each excruciating seconds passing without seeing Santana's face.

'If you're looking for the hottest girl in this airport, let me tell you that she's just behind you…' her breath so close to your ear mixed with her hushed voice just made your knees buckle and if it wasn't for the hand on your waist, you're a hundred pourcent sure that you would have fainted and fell straight to her feet.

You turned around and were met with the most gorgeous woman you have ever landed eyes on. Sure you have seen Santana multiple times but right now, after all these months and your emotions all over the place, she has never been more beautiful to you.

'S… Sa… Santana I.. it's…' You stuttered, getting red in the face.

You just kept on looking at her, from her head to her toes, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing so often that you're sure you looked like a Nemo animated movie and you wished you could slap your face and managed to at least say a word without stuttering. Your frustation went unnoticed because Santana took the lead and hugged you before you could think of any reply to say.

Having her body _that _close, fitting yours _that_ well and having her perfume make your head spin were the perfect combination to make you relax and melt in her arms.

But as soon as the embrace was made, as soon Santana pulled away and took a good look at you, you couldn't shake the feeling that this hug was way too short.

'Just breathe Fabray, I don't want you to collapse in the middle of this freaking packed airport and have to carry you to the car.' She said with a raised eyebrow –that you're sure she stole from you- and a smile plastered on her face.

You just kept on taking small breaths and looking at your feet, shifting from side to side, pondering the right moment and the exact right words to tell her how you feel before you could chicken out or worse, have a heart attack. Just when you're about to say something she cut you by saying that she missed you and at those words you eyes shift back to deep brown ones, you've never felt so good with one simple sentence.

You braced yourself and mumbled a shy 'I missed you too', so shy that it sounded like a whisper that you feared she didn't get a chance to hear it but the smile on her face proved you wrong. You flashed her a genuine smile and went to hug her once more. Time seemed to still and you relished in that moment, everything felt perfect, at its place, just she and you.

You stayed glued to each other in complete silence, enjoying each other's presence and not giving a crap about people looking at you like you're the new attraction of some Disneyland Park. You felt like it's the right time to tell her about your feelings or let her see a glimpse of it. You took a step back and smiled at her, your face's glowing and a smile's reaching your eyes, you placed a strand of hair that has went over her face behind her ear and reached for her hand. You took a deep breath and went to let all the words that you kept inside for way too long be free.

'I have to tell you something…' You both said at the same time.

You looked at her, surprised but amused, and made a gesture to let her began first, 'like the manners of a gentle_woman_' would say Judy_._

She giggled and looked around shyly and at this moment, you couldn't think you could love her even more if that was possible.

'Yeah, like I said I have something to tell you and it's…'

'Santana !'

You both looked behind to see where the shout was coming from and there you were, shocked and completely still on your spot letting out a small but harsh 'Rachel ?!' 

A/N Thank you for your kind reviews/favorites/follows, here's a second chapter, short I know but I just moved from North Europe to South Europe so I need to find my marks here :)

Let me know what you think abt this chapter *


	3. Chapter 3 - Jealous

3.

_Rachel. _What is she doing here ? _Why_ is she here ?

You kept watching her make her way through the crowd and couldn't stop the anger building inside you. The intrusion is far from well taken, it felt like an arrow was thrown your way and landed right in your heart.

The way she kept bouncing on her feet, jumping like a little girl and smiling so brightly just gave you the want to slap her, you shocked yourself as your own thoughts kept floating in your head and making new scenarios on how you could torture her because of the interruption.

You forced a smile as she came closer and stopped right next to Santana. If any of them noticed your disappointment, none said something about it. Santana turned her head to Rachel and gave her a sweet smile but you noticed the glint in her eyes fainted. A ounce of hope shimmied inside your whole body.

'Rachel, your timing is, as always, not one of the bests' says coldly Santana and you fought the smile that threaten to make an appearance on your face.

There was _no_ _doubt_ that they were not together and you were sure about it, weren't you ? Okay, you might have doubted it for a tiny teeny second, or maybe a minute that felt like ten if you were honest. What, it's not a secret that your jealousy is one of the fierest side of your personnality…

'Well if you didn't rush out of the car when I found a spot I would have been on time to catch up with Quinn's arrival and…' Rachel tried to snap back.

'Oh cut it, we don't care and you're just going to bore me with your poor attempt of excuses, admit that you need to exercise more so your little legs of yours would…'

People were beginning to stop in their tracks and watch the argument as if it was an episode of a live soap opera. The frustration, tiredness and things you couldn't put a name on were playing with your nerves, the situation was getting out of control between the two brunettes and you wonder how they could manage to drive to the airport without murdering one another. Not wanting to have a scene that could rival with the best horror movie you felt the need to cut it short and took part of the argument.

'Well girls I have to say that I just come from a long flight and am not in the mood for an argument so can we just move on and go get the car, please ?' You asked with the sweetest voice you could manage, not to show your frustration.

They both turned towards you, mouths agape and eyes wide, so caught up in their argument they almost forgot about you. Rachel was the first to apologize, beating Santana for a second and letting the fiery brunette frowning and fuming, arms crossed like a little kid who just witnessed the last piece of their favorite pastry being taken by someone else.

You smiled at Santana's cuteness and turned to Rachel to tell her that everything was okay and you could all go to the airport's exit. Yes, the fresh air would be great right now.

Rachel went first keeping on talking about how amazingly her career was and that she was happy to have the opportunity to chat with you since the last time – how _long_ was it since you both talked to each other ? You couldn't find the answer and concluded that it was way too long. Santana kept looking at you with a small smile and took your bag, you noted that you had to ask her what she was about to tell you and made your way out of the airport.

Once the fresh air washed over you, you felt like it's been years since you breathed that easily. Those late hours in a confine place and lost in your head tired you more than you could think. You felt your body ached for the comfort of a hot shower and a cozy bed. The thought of having Santana cuddled behind you was just the cherry on top of the cake.

The drive back to Santana's home was faster than a blink of an eye, you must have fallen asleep or zoned out for a very long time. Santana opened your door and went to take your bag from the trunk. Lazily you made your way out of the car and stayed against it, you watched Santana all the time and waited for her to notice, when she did she offered you another smile and you took it at your queue to talk to her.

'You never had a chance to tell me what you had to…' You let the sentence hang in the air, hoping the brunette will catch it.

'Neither did you' She cockily replied.

'I told you to go first but if you want to keep it to yourself okay, I don't mind' You fainted annoyance and she quiclky replied, worried to have upset you.

'Oh come on Fabray I didn't mean to upset you, I just … I just don't know how you will react to what I want to tell you so I kind of let it on the side when Rachel interrupted me earlier and you know, I'm not good when it's about feelings. I'm a cold hearted bitch right ? Don't laugh at me I'm a freaking badass and …' She kept on rambling and couldn't stop the giggle that you struggled so damn hard to keep to yourself.

She looked at you and said 'I was rambling, wasn't I ?'

'Yeah you did, don't worry this secret will be kept between the two of us for your own sanity and _badass_ attitude that you try to keep up' You told her, smiling. 'But go ahead, what did you want to tell me ?'

'Well … Brittany…' Oh _DAMN_ God, you hoped that she wasn't about to say what you were thinking about, 'she came back the other day, asking me if I wasn't thinking of an eventual possibility to get back together..' Oh _sweet fucking_ God your heart wasn't ready for something like this and you droped her gaze, 'and I was shocked and confused at first but then I realised that our relationship had definitely went to the point of no going back and that I have moved on and I may ..'

You tilted your head back and looked her right in the eye, the tension couldn't be much more unbearable.

'You may, what ?' You asked a little eagerly.

'I may have feelings for someone else, it's been a few months now and I can't get her out of my head. It's weird because I thought that after Brittany I will need some time to get back on my feet and won't be able to open up to anyone else beside her but… It's like I'm being pulled to her and I think that I'm gonna take a shot, I just need some time to gather all my strengh to ask her out.' She said in one breath.

'Oh..' You breathed out.

If you had knocked your face on a wall, you sure it wouldn't have been _THAT_ much hurtful and awful to you.

With your best Fabray's manners, you shot her your famous Fabray smile and replied a more constructive answer, 'Oh I'm happy that you get back on track, whose the lucky girl ? And don't tell me it's Rachel !' Yes, you tried to jock but still, the bitter taste of this information was lingering on your tongue.

Santana looked taken aback but recovered fast. She intently looked you in the eye and, with an evil smile and a sharp tongue, replied 'Keep it in your pants I'm not interested in the Hobbit, she's all _yours'_

'Yeah as if Santana Lopez, the infamous heartbreaker would care about what's hers or not…' As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted them. You didn't even know why you said such thing, Rachel was just a good friend to you. Santana took a step back and shook her head.

'Way to target where it hurst the most…' She simply said.

Both with your arms crossed you kept on watching one another, you wanted to scream out your frustration but you went to raise your eyebrow instead and Santana huffed.

'Well, it's getting late, why won't you come inside ?' She took your bag and made her way to the front door of her building. You followed her sheepishly, well that wasn't the way you were planning the night.

The elevator ride couldn't be more suffocating and you began to get claustrophobic. The tension was getting thicker and it drove you more and more anxious and crazy. Just before the doors could open, you took Santana's hand to catch her attention.

She looked toward you with a hurt expression and you hated yourself for belittling her just because of your jealousy.

'I'm sorry Santana, I really am.' You said with an apologetic tone.

'Yeah whatevs. Come on you must be exhausted and damn your bag is fucking heavy Fabray !' She retorted, making her way to the front door of her apartment.

She unlocked it and let you in first, as you went in you couldn't stop the warm feeling that settled inside of you, your body relaxed and you wondered why it took you all these years to understand the way your heart was beating peacefully every time you walked through her appartment.

She let your bag at the foot of her bed, turned towards you and told you to relax while she was getting dinner ready. She prepared some fluffy towels and get you a pair of her shorts and tank, directed you wordlessly to the bathroom.

You tried to speak what was on your mind but no words came out, when she was about to walk away you managed to whispered 'San…'

'Yeah ?' She so tenderly said that it almost shocked you.

'You never had a chance to tell me who the girl you're talking about is…' It stung at your heart but you wanted to prove her that you were still here for her to open up.

'Later sweetie' She promised. 'Take your time, I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, you'll take a glass of red, right ?'

'Yes, please. Later San.'

She smiled at you and made her way out, she turned around and still smiling, said 'Later Q.'

With that, Santana closed the bathroom's door and gave you some privacy. You let your clothes pool at your feet and made your way to the shower. Once the hot water hit your skin you let your hands massaged your skull and let your mind wandered and wished that your hands could do what her dress was doing, holding her tight. You began to hum so gently '_You got me jealous of everything cause nothing'll love you like I_ _do', _unaware that in the kitchen, Santana was doing the same …


	4. Chapter 4 - Miss Right

**Hey ! First, I'm so sorry for the wait, it's been a crazy month and work/parties have been hectic !**

**I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and have a great time.**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>4 - Miss Right<p>

You stepped out the shower, bringing the fluffy towel Santana gave to you tightly to your body. You exhaled a breath of relief, _damn that shower did wonder for your sore back_ you thought. You took your time to put on some clothes that smelt like Santana, smiling like a cheshire cat, you loved being surrounded by her perfume and dried quickly your hair, letting them down.

You felt your heart beat faster just by bringing your hand to the door handle, behind the closed door was the woman you fell for, fell like never before. Many questions were floating in your head and drove you crazy, how could this all happen now and why didn't you see this before ? You were known for deciphering situations such as this one, reading people and pointing out small details but yeah, when it comes to you you're always the last one to realise what's happening around you and what you got.

You shook those thoughts out and made your way to the kitchen, you spotted the brunette near the counter singing to herself and swaying her hips in a oh so sensual way. You immediately recognized the song and it brought you these wonderful feelings from your head to your toes, shiver and heat all at once.

Smiling, you didn't make a noise and watched enamoured the girl before you, letting the lyrics sink into you.

_"Wasn't expecting you tonight_  
><em>Miss right<em>  
><em>How bout we disappear<em>  
><em>Said if you got no plans<em>  
><em>Baby if you got time<em>  
><em>Come and be the rest of my life"<br>_

You were so lost in the moment that you didn't notice Santana has turned around caughting you red in the act, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She coughed, pink tainting her cheeks, making you snap out of your haze. You looked her in the eye, blushing and trying to find an excuse for checking her out. You wished you could be in her head so you could know what to reply, by saying something that won't make you seem like an ass and surely, break the silence.

"Like what you see?_"_ Santana said, taking the first step to make this situation less awkward.

"Sorry I guess I zoned out, must be because of the trip back home, been a long day you know?_"_ You said scratching your neck and giving her a shy smile. _Fuck how convincing Fabray, get your shit together _you scolded yourself.

She giggled and winked at you, you weren't sure if she could tell you lied or if she just dismissed your lame answer. Well, with Santana you never knew, she always was the one calling you on your bullshit and seeing through you. She made her way to the living room with two glasses and a bottle of red wine in hand, you followed her lead and took a sit in her white leather couch. She filled the glasses and sat close to you.

Just by the light touch of her thigh against yours, your heart was sent to overdrive_. _She was at the moment just all you needed and you couldn't help yourself but to stare at the beauty next to you, she asked you about your trips and you explained it all, how it has helped you grow up, the people you met, the laughters and the heartbreaks, the different cultures you discovered and learned, the places you've visited, every good moments, your favorites and, the way you missed your family and friends, whishing you could bring all of them in your pocket for the next trip.

She listened and laughed at the things you explained, bringing her hand to your arm and letting it linger there. She looked so gorgeous, the way she laughed at your jokes or at the funny events during your trips that have happened to you made you want to be the reason of it forever. You wished you could bring a smile on her face everyday and stop time just to live in this perfect moment.

Half of the bottle was gone at the end of your little story and you knew that you had avoided the elephant in the room. You kept reminding yourself that you should tell her that you love, that you need her, tell her that she's more than your _bestfriend_ and all you wanna do is be near. Santana brought her glass to her lips and you watched the action, you began to wonder what her lips tasted, if they were as soft as they looked like…

"Earth to Quinn_" _ She said laughing, once again she brought you out of your fairies.

"Sorry, I keep on zoning out tonight, what were you saying ?_" _ You muttered out.

"Nevermind, you seem really tired, dinner is ready then we should put you to bed, you need to rest and we can talk more tomorrow_" _ She smiled at you and stood up, you tried to convince her that you could keep on talking or watching a movie but she hushed you. You knew that you had to do as she said, you wouldn't have the upper hand on this one.

She made your favorite dish and it warmed your heart that she was that thoughtful and remembered the little things that made you feel good. Dinner was quiet, enjoying your meal and chit chatting then and there.

After helping her with the dishes, she began to do small trips from her bedroom to the living room, carrying some pillows and blankets, you stopped her on her tracks, wondering what she was doing.

"Hmm San, what are you doing ?_"_

"Well Sherlock, we all know that I'm one hell of a good host sooo, I let you sleep in my bed and I'm taking the couch this way.._"_

"Don't be silly, go sleep in your bedroom, we can share a bed, can't we ?_" _ You cut her, not wanting to fall asleep alone and let her sleep on her couch. _"_Although, if you're afraid you can't keep your hands to yourself because I'm hot, I can perfectly understand that !_" _ You add.

Of course you whish she could not keep her hands to herself, but that was a step for another time and it wasn't the point here. You waited patiently for her answer and giggled when you saw her getting flustered and opening her mouth to say something but closed it, shaking her head.

"Cat got your tongue Sanny ?_" _ You teased, knowing she would jump right in.

"Haha funny Fabray ! Of course I can keep my hands, I'm not a horndog I won't jump you just because we share a bed, I was just being nice_" _ She replied. You laughed at her and made your way back to her bedroom, adding an extra sway of your hips hoping it could affect her.

You looked over your shoulder, she was still where you left her mouth agape and blinking at you, you smiled and shot _"_Well Lopez, are you gonna stay all night glued on your spot or are you joining me ? Don't forget to bring your pillows and blankets_"_.

Just before you entered her bedroom you heard her whispered _Damn that girl. _You giggled, you were always the first in command. Fabray 1. Lopez 0.

You made your way under the covers and waited for Santana to join you. She went to freshen up and put her pajamas first. Later on, she emerged from her bathroom and your breath caught in your throat, you were left breahtless. Santana stood there wearing a tank top that hugged her perfectly and short shorts that didn't let too much for the imagination. She strutted to the bed and hopped in.

She switched the light off and get comfortable next to you, just before you let sleep take over, a question popped into your head and you knew that if you won't sleep if you didn't as kit. You turned to face Santana and asked "San… I forgot to ask, why Rach was at the airport with you today?"

The brunette took her time to answer, you knew she was trying to find a way to tell you something so you didn't push her and waited for her to clear her mind.

"Well, we were taking our 'Thursday coffee' when you told me when you'll be back so she was willing to come, she wanted to see you since it's been a while and began to talk way too much so I accepted that she came, just so she could keep her mouth shut you know" She shrugged.

"I didn't know you meet Rachel every Thursday for a coffee…" There was something behind it and you couldn't pinpoint it.

"Yeah, that way I don't have to talk to her every day" She laughed, "and also, it's nice to meet her and Lady H'. We can talk about everything and nothing, they were really helpful those last months.." Santana said, letting her answer hanging in the air.

"Oh right for the lucky girl who caught your eye, right?" You asked eager to know even if it will crush your heart, maybe you were a masochist, yes you were for sure at this point. However, you turned around, facing the opposite wall, knowing that if you couldn't keep your tears at bay, you wouldn't be able to explain to her why you were crying. You yawned and added "You know you didn't tell me who she is…".

You felt movement behind you and thought she may have left but soon enough you felt her front flushed against your back and she whispered in your ear "I know but it's getting late and you need some rest, we'll talk tomorrow, I promise Blondie".

You nodded and let your body melt into her embrace and brought her closer to you, even if it was for this one and only night, you were about to fully enjoy it. You didn't know what tomorrow will bring after all…  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R - Next chapter will be updated sooner ;)<em>


	5. Chapter 5 - Do You Ever Think Of Me ?

5. Do You Ever Think Of Me ?

You woke up and were surprised to be met with the warmness of another body cuddled to yours. During the night, you must have switched position because your front was against Santana's front. It must be pretty early if you had to guess by the calmness of your surroundings, curious you watched the alarm clock sitting behind the brunette to see that it was barely 7.

Satisfied, you snuggled back close to her, letting the peaceful ryhtm of her breathing calm the erratic beating of your heart. Her arm tighten around your waist almost instinctively, you smiled at the gesture and let this comfortable moment be for a little while, fighting the tiredness just to enjoy her embrace.

Your head firm on her chest, yours legs intertwined, her perfume surrounding you, the early hours of the day and the fade light of the rising sun made this moment just like a dream. Seconds later, you felt feather light kisses on top of your head and it made you giggle. You looked her right in the eye and she smiled at you. The way the sunlight was embracing each curve of her body made your mouth water. She caressed your cheek and just this gesture made the hairs of your neck stand up, you cracked a husky 'Hi' and she replied by tightening her grip on your waist.

You were so lost in the moment that you didn't realise that she was leaning closer to you, not until you felt her breath ghosting over your lips, she was looking at you expecting you to move further or lean back, you would have thought that you'll have a gazillion thoughts running through your head at the moment but to be frank, your mind was running blank.

You blinked, one, two, three times and began to lean in, ready, so ready to crash your lips to hers and finally taste her. You were about to when you heard a loud noise in the background, startling you. You woke up from your haze, almost falling out of the bed and sighed, disappointed to realize that it was just a dream and your only companion was just Santana's pillow that you had managed to bring close to your body.

_Speaking of, where was the brunette ? _You groaned and stood up, trying to forget about the wetness between your legs. You made your way to the kitchen when you heard soft humming. You entered the room and saw that Santana was making breakfast, the smell of bacon clouding your mind.

You greeted her and took a sit on one of the stools at the counter, she turned aound to look at you and you had to admit that she was gorgeous even without any make up on and her hair in a messy bun.

'Hello sleepy head, hope you slept well, sorry for the loud bang that must have wake you up by the way' She replied_, so that was what brought you out of your fantasy_ … you thought.

'Yeah it's been a while since I slept this perfectly'

'That's good to know, I must have been the best pillow ever judging by the way you were almost drooling on my chest' She said, winking at you. You didn't know if the blush covering your face was because of the picture in your head or the thing she said about you drooling.

You shook your head and asked if she wanted a coffee to avoid any more ambarassing things she could say.

After breakfast, you decided that you had wait long enough and wanted to talk to Santana, the sooner the better like they say. She immedialey saw the way you were tense and stressed.

Instead of talking, she proposed you a massage and who were you to say no ? You agreed and went to lie on her bed, she asked you to pull off your tank top, blushing you sat up and did so. You stayed there with only your bra and short shorts, she was looking at you with a way you never saw before, you couldn't be more aroused than how you were right now.

You lied back and she began to work on your back, you had to admit that she was doing wonder and you relaxed right away. You tried so hard to contain your moans but to no success. She was rubbing at the small of your back and you wished that she could let her hands wander to other places. You hid your head in the pillows, an excuse to muffle your moans but to not let her see how much you were enjoying it too.

The way she was straddling and massaging you, plus the constant smell of her perfume sent you to cloud nine and before you realised what you were saying, the inevitable was spoken.

'You're really good with your hands…' You dreamily mumbled. A second later your eyes widened and you wanted to slap you because of it, you could only hope that she didn't hear you. When you heard her laugh, you knew it was way too late, you wouldn't escape this one.

'You have no idea Blondie and it's just a small taste of it…' She whispered in your ear with a sexy voice.

If you could die because of embarassment, it would be it. Just when you were about to fire an excuse, her phone went off.

'Can you take it, my hands are kinda busy right now' She giggled. You went to take it and saw that she had a text. You told her and she said you could read it.

You saw that it was from an unknown number and the text was simple '_did you already tell her ?_' your brows furrowed and then you saw that it was signed by none other than _Dani_. Your heart dropped in your chest, your hand let go of the phone, of course if Santana didn't run back to Brittany it must have been because of Dani, the other girl Santana ever fell for.

You felt tears stinging in your eyes, threatening to break free. Santana and Dani must have bond once again, Santana was single, why wouldn't she ? Dani was a sweetheart, free spirit, always happy and was confident. Not to forget that she was beautiful too.

Santana must have felt your change of mood and asked you what the text was about. You didn't know what to say, you took your time, breathed in breathed out to regain some control and with a cold voice you replied 'I didn't know Dani was back in town'.

Santana shifted on top of you and seconds later you saw her hand over her phone. You didn't look at her, you couldn't muster yourself to be brave and face the reality of it all. Hours, heck, minutes earlier you absolutely wanted to know who the girl was and now, you felt like your world was crashing down. You couldn't believe you were that stupid to think that Santana might be into you, the way she talked, touched you might have been friendly to her, Santana has always been and seemed sex on legs, you just fooled yourself by your feelings towards her and misunderstood all her intentions.

Embarassed, you tried to reach for you shirt that was near Santana, luck was definitely not by your side today. You avoided her eyes and went to take it, she beat you at it and waited for you to look at her. Still, your line of sight didn't go further than the mattress, she finally decided to cut the tension.

'Yeah she's back in town, it's been a few months now. You were still in Ukraine if I'm not mistaken, she asked me if we could catch up, so I agreed and it's nice to have her back…'

'I don't doubt that' You interrupted her, she seemed taken aback, you took your shirt from her hand and put it on. You managed to give her a fake smile, grabbed some clothes and made your way to the bathroom. When you closed the door you saw that she was still glued to the same spot, clueless to what had just happened.

You stepped into the shower and let the warm steam envelopped you, hoping to wash away your tears and heartbreak.

Minutes felt like hours when you stepped out of the bathroom, feeling exhausted. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Santana sat on her bed waiting for you.

She was looking at her phone then back at you, she stood up and you let your walls raise up, you couldn't let her see that you felt like dying by having her so close to you, without being able to reach for her.

'I really want and need to talk to you Q …'

'Then talk' You harshly said. She flinched at your tone but she took a step toward you and took your hand.

'What about I take you out and we can talk around a nice lunch, what do you think about it ?' She hopefully proposed, though you could see that she was feeling insecure. You wanted to say yes and hugged her but you had enough of a heartbreak for the day.

'I can't, I have something with Tina sorry' You replied and made your way out of her bedroom. She followed you like a sad puppy.

'You didn't tell me you were going out, can we still talk before you go or maybe tonight when you're back ?'

'I don't have time right now San, and I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait after me that's fine'

'Come on Quinn, I can see that's something is bothering you, stop being so stubborn for Fuck's sake ! I told you I have to talk to you so if not now then tonight it is, ok ?' She was fiddling with her hands right now and you knew you wouldn't be able to walk away leaving her like that or you would feel guilty for the rest of the day.

You walked back to her and put a hand on her cheek, she leaned into it and sighed.

'We were having a great time this morning, care to tell me what had happened and make you leave in a hurry ?' She softly said.

You sighed too and kissed her on the cheek, letting your lips linger for a bit.

'Nothing, you did nothing wrong. I'm not hurrying out I just didn't realize it was this late and I can't let Tina wait for me. I'll be back tonight, go out, do something while I'm not there, go see Rachel or your _girl_..hmm Dani, right ? I'll see you in a few.'

She was about to speak but you turned around, grabbed your bag and left her appartment. When the door was closed, you stayed against it and sighed. You finally let tears fall and with that, you took your phone from your pocket and speed dialed your Asian friend. She answered right away, worried.

'Quinn are you okay ?'

'Tina, can we meet in 30 I really need to talk to you…' You chocked and made your way to the elevator.

'Sure, meet me at the café down my place, I'll wait for you there sweetie'

You thanked her and hang up, going straight to the exit of Santana's building and not taking care of the weird looks people were throwing your way because of your tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't hate me ! It was supposed to be a longer chapter but I wanted to update before the end of the year. It's just part I so don't worry part II is around the corner and will be less sad ;). Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of it. xxx<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 - And I Know This Much Is True

_**First, I'd like to say thank you for your nice reviews !**_

_**Then, I'll update a little something just because you're all cuties and I wanted to give you a lil'chapter before the end of the year ! **_

_**I wish you all a happy new year, hope you'll enjoy your night and make the most of it. Wish you all good things ;)**_

* * *

><p>6. And I Know This Much Is True Baby, You Have Become My Addiction <p>

You arrived at the café where Tina was waiting for you. By the look on her face, you knew that you were a mess. You passed the big windows of the front and realised the dishelved appearance that you got. Sighing, you pushed the door and went to your friend.

Tina welcomed you with a crushing bones hug and if you still had the strengh to cry, you would have crumpled right in front of her. She motioned for you to take a seat and when you let yourself fell on the booth, you felt like you could finally stop running … and breathe.

She didn't push you, just ordered for the both of you and waited for you to open up. After a long minute staring at your coffee, Tina grabbed your hand.

'So, how have you been since the last time I saw you ?' She sweetly asked, trying not to push you too much.

'Well, I would have say good but judging by my look right now, I guess I don't have to lie, right ?' You chuckled sadly.

Tina took the hint and scooted next to you, letting your head fell on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>After hours of talking about litteraly everything that has happened to you since the two years that you haven't seen the girl, you were exhausted but felt also light, the weight on your shoulders was gone.<p>

'Wow I guess I wasn't expected THAT much of information…'

'Yeah… Guess I really needed to talk about that, I needed a shoulder to cry on, thanks Tina..' You couldn't thank her enough for the amazing friend that she was to you.

'Hush you don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for, aren't they ?' She smiled to you and your heart swelled at that statement.

'You're an amazing friend, you know that ?'

'Yeah well I know I'm awesome' She winked and smiled at you but a few seconds later, her smile dropped to let place to a much more serious expression.

'Santana though…'

'Yeah I know, unexpected huh ?'

'No, Yes, No… But, WHY, HOW ?' She fired back.

'I really don't know, she's the only constant in my life and everytime I'm coming back, it feels like falling in love again you know ?...' You were hoping that she'd take this piece of information and stopped there but Tina being Tina, looked at you pointedly and you were about to laugh because of the look that was plastered on her face and the way she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish with its head out of the water.

'Wow, guess that Mike is lucky I'm not the one picking you up each time you decide to come home…'

You weren't expecting that kind of answer coming from Tina and were taken aback, surprised you shot her a look What-the-hell-are-you-saying and she laughed like a hysteric, still, you couldn't catch the joke here.

'Oh come on, Santana is the one picking you up everytime you come back, and you told me like for you it was like falling in love again. Mike would have felt threaten if you had become all smitten with me…'

'Come on, stop with all your bad jokes T' You interjected, this girl was going nuts, yeah she really had too much coffee today.

'Oh thanks ! So if I were the one picking you up you would have stayed Good ol'Quinn, I know I'm not as hot as Santana bu..'

'Definitely not' You muttered without even realising it, not before a napkin was thrown and landed right in your face.

'Well, thank you very much my dear friend ! You have to explain every little details that make you madly in love with Miss Lopez, but first, drinks on me ! I Trust me I don't want to be that sober when you'll tell me your dirty little fantasies…' She began to stood up and gave you her hand.

'I'm not madly in love with San AND I don't have dirty fantasies like you said' You knew that the blush covering your face was saying otherwise, stubborn you stood your ground and looked sternly at your friend.

'Yeah yeah if you say so my dear, if you say so' With that, she took your hand and made you stand, leading both of you out of the café and to the nearest bar. You knew it'd be a long night.

* * *

><p>'You perv' ! I knew it, behind all this good looking girl is hidden a well big creep haha' Tina laughed, attracting gazes from the people around you.<p>

You wanted to bang your head on the counter, you knew that you had to keep your _dreams_ about the one and only Santana Lopez to yourself, guessed that the alcohol was quick to untie your tongue and let you spill your deepest fantasies that easily.

'Ugh I should have eat something, I'm going to be a mess in a few drinks T'

'Well, alcohol do wonder to you, keep on spilling your secrets Fabray you make my night !'

After another round and a drink offered by a cute red head girl, you began to zone out and let yourself drown in your thoughts. You looked around you and noticed that the barman was humming along the song in the background.

'_And I know this much is true__  
><em>_Baby you have become my addiction__  
><em>_Im so strung out on you I can barely move__  
><em>_But I like it and it's all because of you'_

Those lyrics made you think of the latina, of course they would ! Almost everything made you think of her these days. _You were so screwed_ you thought. But you couldn't lie to yourself and deny the attraction that you had toward her, you couldn't stop day dreaming about her. You wanted to be the one making her laugh, smile. Being able to wake up next to her, fall asleep with her in your arms. Ask her to be a part of your next trip, ravish her body. That she could be yours and you could be hers…

Your phone went off and made you snap out back to reality. You saw that Rachel was calling you, you hushed Tina and answered.

'Where are you ? Santana is going all Lima Heights cause you don't answer her texts and..'

'What texts ? She texted me ?' You blinked, to be honest you didn't pay attention to your phone before the call. You let Rachel do her monolog and pulled it away to check if you had any messages and you saw that Rachel was right, more than 5 in the last hour. It wasn't really like Santana to act like it. You instantly felt butterflies in your lower abdomen.

'… She's worried sick about you, what are you doing ? Just tel..'

'Rach breathe, that's fine, I'm with Tina I didn't see that she texted me. However, we're not staying that long so chill, don't worry ok ?' You were about to hang up but before it you assured her that you'll see the diva in a few days and that you planned on going back home in a few.

You hung up and sighed, you turned to Tina who was trying to stay serious, just when you were about to ask her what she was thinking about, she giggled ans swayed on her chair singing '_Wifey wants you home, wifey wants you home, wifey wants _some'. You laughed and slapped her arm, yeah it was about time that you left this place.

* * *

><p>You managed to leave the bar without any accident or landing on your ass with Tina, clutching to your arm. You laughed at your friend who was trying to steady herself and walk like she didn't drink at all. You had to admit that you had missed those moments and your stupid friends, they always made everything to make life easier and brighter just by being by your side.<p>

You walked Tina home, not daring to look at Mike when he opened the door and saw Tina feigning to be quiet but being the opposite and you trying to keep your laughter at bay. You helped him tuck Tina in bed and made your way out. Before you could escape, Mike called you and for the first time tonight, you looked him in the eye.

'I hope you had a great night' You nodded, ready to answer but he continued 'And I want you to know that you're not alone, if you need anything, Tina and I are there.'

'You're amazing friends you know that ?' You said with your voice cracking at the end.

'Well, yeah but don't tell it everyday to Tina or Miss modesty will have swollen ankles…' He laughed, scratching his neck.

You laughed, too and went to hug him. He hugged you tightly and bid his good night.

* * *

><p>The drive back home felt like a blur, there was only one thing in your mind. You didn't miss the look of the taxi driver when you left, you must look like a drunken mess or a fool, with a mega watt smile. You didn't give a damn though as you made your way to the elevator, with the same lyrics still in your head '<em>Never get enough, she's the sweetest drug<em>' …

Just before you stepped out of the elevator, you felt your phone went off. You took it and saw that Mike had sent you a text '_Go get your girl Fabray'_, you couldn't help but laugh and shake your head.

Of course, Mike would know too !

You strolled down the hallway and took a breath, you watched the door for what felt like an eternity and brought yourself to knock.

This was _it_, now or never.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to review what u think of it. - I know it's kind of a cliffhanger but it's so much fun to be a tease !<strong>_

_**Next update will be around the 2' of January, holidays and post new year is just a crazy time at work too many cases to work on so .. I'll do my best.**_

_**Once again, enjoy your New year's party. See u'**_


	7. Chapter 7 - I Dont Want U To Go ()

**Happy New Year to all of you, wish you the best !**

**As promised, here chapter 7, sorry for letting you on a cliffhanger last time ;) **

**Thanks for your cute reviews,**

**Kudos for Weeee212 and your review abt Ne-yo, in fact, all chapters have a lil' something of his songs in it _ _yep' love the guy*_**

* * *

><p>7. I Don't Want You To Go To Bed Mad At Me<p>

You waited by the door, thinking of the many ways you could tell Santana that you loved her. It seemed like an eternity, your heart was hammering in your chest, trying to escape. You wished it could be like in all those Hollywood movies, the romance people dreamed of. The kind of love that you were waiting for.

You knew with Santana it could be all passionate but also fights. But you didn't want a life too easy, you knew it will bore you and with the brunette you didn't plan on getting tired of it.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me heaven sighs_

_And tho I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose._

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be la vie en rose._

While you were day dreaming of all the wonder of love and the relationship you could have with Santana, hearing those wonderful lyrics as a background, you couldn't stop the smile spreading on your face.

You began to hum and sway, lost in your thoughts but so content about it. _The alcohol may be a little for something in all this happiness_ you thought, still you couldn't care less, you were feeling light and on cloud nine right now.

The door opened and you heard soft giggles, you raised your head and saw Santana staying against the threshold, watching you, a smile on her face and that gleam in the eye that you didn't see for a long time.

'Hey !' You happily said, almost shouting in the hall, Santana laughed and dragged you inside by the collar of your shirt.

'Wow you could have wake all my neighbors up and trust me, the nice old lady at the end of the hall… not so nice when you pull her out of her beauty sleep, it's scary !' She began to control her laugh and said 'Guess you weren't out just for a coffee with Tina after all, am I right ?' You nodded.

She was looking at you, tilting her head like she was reading your mind, kinda buzzed at the moment but still, it felt as if she knew what you were thinking. You were trying hard to hide it but everything she was, you liked it and you couldn't seem to fight it.

You couldn't maintain your cool because all you could know when she was looking at you like this, was that you wanted to taste her lips and feel her skin.

You were trying to gather your thoughts and talked to her but all you could manage to do was to laugh and put your locks behind your ear. She didn't waste one single of your movements and it warmed your heart.

You were looking at each other, just enjoying the moment when you heard footsteps coming from the other side of the room. You guessed that it must be Rachel or Kurt since the diva called you earlier that night. They might have come to Santana's place because she was worried about the fact that you didn't give news, just this thought made your heart beat faster.

'San, it's Quinn ?' You were expecting a voice much more sharper and not a mellow one that broke all your theories about who might be the intruder. You swore the effect of the alcohol all went by the window as you saw a petite blonde walked near Santana and let her hand on her shoulder.

Your soft look was quickly replaced by a glare, it seemed that it didn't take too long for the blonde to come rushing back to Santana. You felt your anger boiling inside you and you wondered when your little bubble with Santana will stop to burst and it could be, finally, just the two of you.

Getting a close look at the girls, you began to feel out of place, they were both well dressed, Santana was wearing one of her infamous red dresses that hugged her perfectly and showed off her wonderful stature. Her hair was down and curly and she had light make up, her eyes so endearing you could get lost in them. Dani on the other side had opted for a black dress and a leather jacket, light make up and hair down too. They both looked breathtaking and good together. You couldn't stop yourself and sniggered. This was getting ridiculous. You composed yourself and put on your best poker face before to adress the couple before you.

'I didn't know you were spending the night with your girlfriend, if you had told me earlier I would have stayed at Tina's' You said, biting your tongue not to let go something you could regret later.

Santana looked at you then at Dani who was raising her eyebrow. You could see the wheels running fast in Santana's mind and you knew what was about to come. You hoped the both of you to come out of it unscathed.

'_Jealous much'_ mumbled Dani, a smirk on her face. She seemed amused and you really couldn't deal with this situation. You were going to ask what it was supposed to mean when Santana spoke up.

'You kidding me ?! I was waiting for you for hours to come back, I get all dressed up, had a resevation for the both of us, I was pathing in the living room getting crazy and fucking worried because you didn't answer a single one of my texts nor thought of calling me ! I don't know what's going on but today you acted weird and ran as fast as Road runner ! If you didn't try that hard to avoid me you…'

'I'm not ignoring you, I had to see Tina and…'

'No Fabray, don't you dare find an excuse here, I told you I wanted to take you out tonight before you go. Heck, you stood me up and I was waiting like a fool !' She ran her hand in her hair and added 'I called Rachel to invite her after hours of waiting, she couldn't make it because of her rehearsal, Kurt had a date, Mercedes was with Sam, I even called Mike ! So yeah, I called Dani because she was the only one who seemed to want to spend some time with me, so don't try to put the fault on someone else's back'

You stood frozen, trying to catch every word Santana has said. You sure didn't plan the night to go like this, and began to feel sick, your head was spinning and you felt tears burning at your eyes. The only thing going on repeat in your head was that Santana had planned a date for _the both of you. _Then you had to be such a tool and miss that chance and offer it on a silver tray to _Dani._

'I'm sorry…' a simple whisper you managed to let go, not even daring to look her in the eye.

There was a pregnant pause between all of you and you couldn't say who was feeling the most uncomfortable at this point. You tried so hard to swallow all the things Santana said and tried to find a way to express your feelings and also your apology. She was right, it was your fault that she seemed to have run into her ex/now grilfriend's arms after all.

'I think it's my queue to leave… it was nice to see you again Quinn, I hope we'll have an oppotunity to talk some day… Take care of you' said Dani, squeezing your arm before to get herself out of the appartment.

'And Santana, don't be too harsh against her ok ?' she said, closing the door. Santana just huffed and went to her bedroom, shutting the door hard.

Just the sound of it made your head suffer even more, you walked slowly to her bedroom door, dreading to make her even more upset. You gently knocked and waited for an answer. She didn't anwer you and you tried, praying that she didn't lock it, to open the door and glanced around the room.

Santana was with her back to you, seated on her bed. You didn't know how to approach her neither knowing what to say. You sat behind her and brought your hand to her shoulder, she didn't flinch or pull your hand off, _good sign_ you thought. You gently caressed her arm to calm her down and wondered how this situation went that far.

It escalated way faster than you would have thought and you wanted, now, to handle her with kid gloves. You knew you wouldn't be able to bear another argument, not in your actual state, fighting your drunkness and your cowardice.

'I apologize for making you upset, it wasn't my purpose I just …'

'I'm upset, yeah, but I'm more disappointed…'

'Disappointed ?, San turned around please' you begged her, she did as she was told and you saw tears running down her cheeks, you reached over to wipe them off.

'I had plan a really nice date for you and I, everything was perfect and you didn't show up. It took me awhile to get over Britt, and I'm well known for not doing corny things but I wanted to make something nice for your come back, spend some time with you and we barely had time together, it's like you're running away, since you heard about Dani it's worse..' she sighed and you felt a pang of guilt. You had ruined her plan for the night and for this you were upset but falling even more for her because she was really something else.

'I just needed time to process…'

'Process what ? you can talk to me, stop pushing me away !'

She was looking at you, waiting for you to open up. You only managed to open your mouth, no words were coming out, you closed it and looked at her. She huffed, took a pillow, and made her way to the living room.

You stood up and followed her, you couldn't let this situation go any more worse than it was.

'San…'

She's staring at you and you're standing here, wondering what she's thinking. None of you were talking, both knowing it could turn into screaming.

'I'm going to sleep here, keep the bedroom, goodnight Quinn' she said, breaking the thin tension between you.

'S, I … I don't want you to go to bed mad at me…' you stated.

She shook her head and began to walk to the couch, setting her things on it. You watched her, this situation was killing you. She turned to look at you and the broken look on her face made you want to slap you right in the face.

'I'm going to take a blanket then the room is all yours'

She went back to her bedroom, this was now or never, you blocked her way out and she looked at you surprised, you were determined to take a grip of this situation and talk to her, making her understand your feelings for her.

'Quinn I'm really tired and if you want a fight, wait tomorrow alright ? I'm too exhausted to get pissed and I work early so can you move, because I ..'

'Shut up Lopez' you replied with a grin on your face. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip.

'Don't you dare to shut me up like ..'

You didn't give her the opportunity to express her thoughts and kissed her passionately. If it was the one and only kiss you would have, you sure gonna made all you had in it.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R waiting to know what you think of this one :)<strong>


End file.
